


Temptation

by Melawen_C



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melawen_C/pseuds/Melawen_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Ragnar, impatient, mentions their offer to Athelstan again, hoping he's changed his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to/blame this on the lovely [Sheree](http://wholove.tumblr.com/), for making me want to watch this show. <3
> 
> I would LOVE if someone would take this, play with it, and make it into an actual story. Please? :)
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“She still thinks about you, priest.”

Athelstan bowed his head, murmuring a fervent prayer, hoping for Ragnar to leave him in peace.

“ _I_ think about you,” he continued, resting his hand beside Athelstan’s own, but not touching.

“She says you will join us when you want, but the gods did not give me patience. What of your god? What did he give to you?”

“You mock me,” Athelstan muttered, glancing over to meet Ragnar’s eyes, which shone playfully.

“Do I?” he asked, amused.

“You call me ‘priest’ and you speak of God, while you ask me to sin with you.” Athelstan wished his voice didn’t shake so.

Ragnar hummed thoughtfully as he leaned in, but Athelstan turned his face, trying to avoid the scrutiny.

“Yes, but I watch your eyes and I can see you’re curious. So, perhaps you are not upset that I mock, but that I tempt you?”

“The devil tempts,” Athelstan corrected.

Ragnar moved closer, his breath on Athelstan’s cheek as he murmured, “I know how to be wicked, too.”

Athelstan clenched his jaw, blushing at Ragnar’s deep chuckle as he walked away.


End file.
